<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When three became four by melodiousoblivion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833502">When three became four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion'>melodiousoblivion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected Home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, This is pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy, young love, and family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected Home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When three became four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clarke wanted a home birth. She hated hospitals, having grown up in them because of her mom and dad. Bellamy wanted a hospital, with all the doctors and medicines that it afforded. Octavia did some research and found a birthing center, within spitting distance to the hospital. They could have enough support to make Bellamy happy, and have it feel homelike enough to make Clarke happy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They started on the nursery next. Monty pulled together plants from his greenhouse that circulated air, and prompted some hippy good vibes, so they hung from the ceiling and sat in the window. Raven and Wick, her new boyfriend, put together the crib and rocker and baby bjorn. Octavia found the rocking chair so comfortable that she started doing her homework on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By month 6, the nursery was finished. It was neutral, with gold and dark green highlights, a perfectly relaxing haven. There were polaroids of their family and friends lining the wall above the crib, and the ultrasound was framed above the changing table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One major benefit of Clarke being pregnant is how she and Bellamy have loosened up on Octavia. They were never strict, but they did want to know where she was, they knew most of her friends, and always made sure she had good grades. She understood, addiction was a genetic trait, so her and Bell were predisposed to it, and he wanted to keep her safe. But she also wanted to keep her boyfriend secret for a while.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lincoln was a senior, and the biggest teddy bear ever. They met in an art elective, and when Lincoln started bragging to her about his 2-year-old niece, she started falling. She knew Bellamy and Clarke would love him (especially Clarke, they’d have art in common), but she was also nervous to have them meet him. So most of the time when he came over it’d be when they were out, or she’d go to his house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Which was why he was over this afternoon, while Bellamy and Clarke were at a lamaze class and then lunch, and they were playing Mario Kart on the couch. Nothing scandalous, but she was in his lap and he may have been missing his shirt. To be perfectly clear, Bellamy and Clarke said they’d be home around 1:30, which always meant 2, and it was currently 1 so Octavia thought they had time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Bellamy and Clarke burst in, talking quietly until they reached the living room. All four of them stared at each other, unsure what to say. Bellamy began to open his mouth, but Clarke whispered something in his ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“O, a word?” He gritted out, already walking towards the office in the back of the house. Octavia stood, following him out. Clarke squeezed her hand as she walked by.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, it was just Clarke and Lincoln, who was pulling on his shirt. He held his hand out and introduced himself, smiling in a way that made Clarke feel at ease.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry, normally I’d have a bit more to say about this, but I’ve had Braxton Hicks for 2 hours and I’m ready to sit down.” Clarke admitted, rubbing at her temple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re 8 months, right? My sister got terrible Braxton Hicks in her last trimester.” Lincoln kindly got her a glass of water, and helped her sit down. They started chatting, first about his niece, then about art.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ten minutes later Bellamy and O exited the study to find Clarke and Lincoln flipping through Clarke’s sketchbook, amiably discussing design choices.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Clarke, did you even give him the talk?” Bellamy hissed. Clarke’s eyebrows rose and she turned to Lincoln.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hurt O, we kill you. We have friends who know how to, and we have no qualms about it.” She smiled sweetly at Bell after she said it, and Lincoln tried to stifle his laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Seriously? We discussed this. I talk to O, you give the shovel talk.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait, you planned what would happen the first time I brought someone home?” Octavia asked, puzzled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Extensively.” Clarke answered, as Bellamy nodded in agreement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nerds. You’re both crazy nerds.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Crazy nerds who need to go. My water just broke.” Clarke looked between her legs, voice getting panicky. Lincoln immediately grabbed her arms to help her stand up, and Octavia felt a rush of affection for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll grab the bags. Octavia, can you start the car?” Bellamy asked, already running up the stairs. Lincoln supported Clarke, standing directly behind her and basically holding her up as they made their slow way outside. He helped Clarke into the car as Octavia jumped into the drivers seat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Text me when everything is done?” Lincoln asked, coming to her window.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course.” She kissed him, short and sweet, before Bellamy came out the front door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The drive to the birthing center was quick, and they were able to get Clarke into a room immediately.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Octavia barely remembers what happened, but flashes stand out. Eight hours of labor, 2 of pushing, and she was here.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clarke, her head resting on Octavia’s shoulder, arms around her waist. Clarke was swaying her hips, moaning lowly to try and work through a contraction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clarke, gripping one of Octavia’s hands and one of Bellamy’s.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sound of her nieces first cries, loud as can be. The moment when Octavia held her, minutes after she was born. Her niece gripped her finger with a strength that Octavia didn’t know such a small thing could possess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aurelia Marie Griffin-Blake, 6.5 pounds, 17 inches long, born with a shock of dark hair. Brand new, and already the center of their lives. Octavia couldn’t stop looking into her eyes, running a finger down her cheek, kissing her nose. She was the most perfect thing she had ever seen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The three of them finally fell asleep around 3am, four hours after Aurelia made her appearance. Octavia curled up in one of the reclining chairs, Bellamy’s sweatshirt as a blanket. Clarke and Bellamy were both in the bed, their daughter in the bassinet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the morning Lincoln came to see them, bearing snacks that made Clarke start to cry (really, she’d been crying all morning so it didn’t take much). Bellamy even shook his hand and let him hold Aurelia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That night they drove home at a snails pace, nervous with the newly precious cargo in the small seat out back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re going to be a great aunt, you know that?” Clarke said as Octavia changed Aurelias diaper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re going to be a great mom.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really? You think so?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You and Bell have raised me since I was 15, and I wasn’t an easy kid. But you loved me immediately, and you never gave up on me. Aurelia will be a piece of cake.” Clarke started crying again, and damnit Octavia did too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their little family was absolutely perfect, the four of them. It wasn’t your typical family, but it was theirs.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>